


Nomen illis legio

by MorrighanofEriu



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: 20th legion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gen, Nephews Alpharius, Nonlinear Time, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Primarchs, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu
Summary: Она легион в тысячах лиц. Они - легион в двух.





	1. 3-1. The Mother. (Not) nugatory

**Author's Note:**

> gender-bender!AU, совмещённое с каноном. То есть присутствуют как канонные персонажи, так и их версии противоположного пола; версии находятся в родстве.  
Нет, там сложные договорённости, всё нормально.

Аман провёл ладонью по лицу, потёр глаза и уныло отметил, что ничем это не помогло. Как хотел спать, так и хочет. А на лекции не поспишь.  
Раньше считалось, что служить в Семнадцатом легионе ― сущая халява и лафа. Слушай себе лекции и развивайся во время перелётов, становись подкованным специалистом чуть ли не в какой угодно науке, время от времени занимаясь приведением миров к Согласию, вырезанием ксеносов и составлением двойной отчётности: для леди Лорелин и для своих. Спокойная и размеренная жизнь. Когда Амана после работы в Тринадцатом перевели сюда, братья ему даже завидовали. «Счастливчик ты, Аман», говорили они, пока он восстанавливался и готовился к новому внедрению.  
А потом пришёл лорд Лоргар.  
И легион раскололся.  
Они тогда решали, кто с какой стороны останется, поскольку информация определённо стала разниться. И Аману не очень повезло, как он считал. Однако брат Ча’Тима не согласился, так что теперь Аман мог хоть обстрадаться, как он не понимает фундаментальные основы физики. Приказ есть приказ, а распределение ещё и одобрило командование.  
Сервитор почтительно ждал, держа на вытянутых конечностях влажное полотенце.  
― Оставь, ― велел Аман. ― Подготовь записи.  
Сервитор оставил полотенце и удалился. Возможно, в его памяти не останутся следы корявых конспектов, но надёжнее связаться с братом Нашобой, чтобы он подчистил возможные следы ― или заменил на безобидные философские трактаты.  
В задумчивости Аман обтёрся полотенцем и аккуратно повесил его на стул. При помощи группы сервиторов облачился в доспех, по привычке прихватил с собой оружие ― что угодно можно говорить о том, что на флагмане оно не нужно, но после _специального_ падения поля Геллера и последовавшей кратковременной резни новая привычка выработалась действительно быстро ― и вошёл в свою келью за записями.  
Отосланный туда сервитор безразлично смотрел в стену. Конспектов не было.  
― Наведи порядок, ― распорядился Аман. ― После моего ухода и здесь.  
Подождав, пока сервитор с поклоном выйдет, космодесантник из примитивного тайника вытащил конспекты, связку перьев, чернильницу, промокашку и перочинный ножик. Убрал их в сумку и бесшумно вышел на просторы пустынных коридоров.  
Нормальные люди ночью спят. Или работают. Но никак не ходят к леди-примарху слушать лекции…  
Вспомнив, что эссе на тему «Возможно ли считать Астартес нормальным человеком» до сих пор не то что не написано, а даже не начато, Аман расхотел куда-то идти ещё больше. Пропустит он раз, ничего же не случится.  
«Ах, если бы…» ― думал он, крадясь мимо камер и людей незамеченным.

Полчаса негромкого голоса леди Лорелин, рассказывающей о различных летоисчислениях, а голова уже понемногу начала болеть. Аман списал это на духоту и привычно скрипел пером дальше, записывая слово в слово. Рядом сидели несколько братьев из Семнадцатого и тоже конспектировали. Но чем-то другим, так что Аман им немного завидовал: не приходилось убирать кляксы.  
― Можете идти, ― спустя ещё час тихо сказала леди Лорелин.  
Раньше они бы церемонно стали бы отказываться до тех пор, пока леди-примарх не сказала бы: «Я настаиваю», ― после чего можно было спокойно идти по своим делам. Раньше они бы поражались, как быстро течёт время. Но сейчас все молча кивнули и торопливо собрались. Время было более чем поздним, а перед рассветом ― то есть часа через два, если смотреть по хроно ― нужно было плестись с остальными…  
Проще, как думал Аман, завинчивая крышечку чернильницы, сидеть на двух стульях, чем выдерживать причуды двух примархов, каждый из которых тянет одеяло на себя и считает себя во всем правым. Впрочем, поправил он себя, леди Лорелин способна принять, если доводы логически обоснованы, даже противоположную точку зрения. И признать, что ей тоже есть место в огромном мире.  
Голова от этого болела ещё сильнее.  
― Аман, задержись.  
Он проводил взглядом остальных, положил на стол обратно свои вещи и сел, положив руки на колени: ни дать ни взять примерный ребёнок.  
― Ты пользуешься старыми предметами для письма. Почему?  
Аман опустил голову.  
― Брат Гауд когда-то учил желающих каллиграфии…  
Когда-то. Аман поднял взгляд на застывшее лицо леди-примарха. Красивое и холодное.  
― Я могу посмотреть?  
Аман протянул высохший лист. Не самый лучший, честно говоря, перо следовало бы очинить как следует, но это было перо из крыла леди Сангвинии. Аман пытался относиться к нему как к любому другому инструменту, но не мог ― и продолжал благоговеть перед таким даром. Хотя переданные от матушки перья были связаны в пучок обычной бечёвкой.  
― Красиво, ― вернув лист, сказала леди-примарх. ― Тебе достаточны ясны мои лекции?  
― Не знаю, ― честно ответил Аман. ― Вроде бы и всё ясно, но…  
― Пропусти пару занятий. Выспись. Если с тобой что-то произойдёт, Съаде Алп расстроится.  
― Да, тётушка.  
― Это ей не нужно.  
― Да, тётушка, ― смиренно повторил Аман. Если миледи считает, что не нужно, значит, это надо изучить самостоятельно, записать свои умозаключения на этот счёт и передать обычным путём. Не та информация, которая должна передаваться при первом удобном случае.  
В конце концов, они все скрытные: что матушка, что братья.  
― Можешь быть свободен.  
― Всё в порядке? ― вдруг спросил Аман.  
Леди Лорелин долго на него смотрела холодными глазами. Бесстрастная, как механикусы. Но Аману казалось, что леди-примарх страдает ― и вот это стоило бы как можно быстрее передать братьям в Четвёртом, чтобы они довели это до леди Петры. А там уже не их дело.  
― Разумеется.

С братьями некогда было переговорить, потому что они были заняты. Аман полюбовался пару минут на сценку «Сояла и Кесег прикидываются поющими в хоре» и спросил, есть ли у них время поговорить. Они отмахнулись и сказали не мешать. Как и прочие.  
Оставалось только сидеть и, тихо кляня себя, вновь и вновь переписывать одно и то же. Пусть брат Гауд теперь счастлив и занят больше аккуратным и каллиграфическим записыванием слов лорда Лоргара, но он был бы рассержен, если бы его ученики забросили свои занятия.  
И ждать.  
_IX→XVII || Х_  
Возможно, в системе Кос, куда направлялся Семнадцатый, их будет ждать Девятый. Некоторые сообщения были до неприличия туманны.  
Поразмышляв, Аман всё же отбросил предположение, что операция будет совместно с Девятым. Если ставить в главу угла тот факт, что леди Сангвиния нередко прорицает, и считать, что столь короткое сообщение относится именно к предсказанию…  
«Девятый ― Семнадцатому: ситуация аналогична Десятому».  
Аман покачал головой. Как будто это не было очевидным. Тунгстен Шееле никогда не рассказывал, что же там происходило на самом деле, как и остальные, их же доклад примарху был засекречен, а больше спрашивать никого не хотелось. Приходилось опираться на общеизвестные сведения.  
Выводы тревожили.  
Аман прикусил кончик пера. Завинтил крышку чернильницы и собрал вещи. Вытряхнул тайники и перепрятал записи уже в броне: никогда нельзя сказать, до чего могут докопаться сервиторы.  
Не хотелось носить с собой слишком много.  
Но выбора не было.

Когда леди Лорелин стремительно куда-то шагала, что Аман исключительно случайно заметил, когда куда-то двигались его товарищи по ночным лекциям, он исключительно из любопытства последовал за ними. Ему просто интересно. Когда людям что-то интересно, они хотят узнать больше. Это логично и естественно.  
Но Аман не мог даже себе представить, что миледи _в самом деле_ покинет свой легион и отправится буквально куда глаза глядят.  
Сначала ему это казалось забавным, поскольку миледи обычно поступала рационально. Блуждание по имматериуму безо всякой цели таковым не выглядело.  
И это тревожило.  
Аман воспользовался своими каналами связи, чтобы узнать, что же произошло. Нужная ему информация умещалась в одно предложение, но каждый считал своим долгом сказать, что они за него беспокоятся, поскольку пропал без объяснений (и даже матушка интересовалась) и чуть ли не с концами, и спросить, куда его понесло и где же он находится. Ответа он не давал на последний вопрос, пытался отшучиваться, но всё же отправил короткое сообщение миледи. Если уж и она беспокоится…  
«Почему нельзя найти компромисс? ― размышлял Аман, рассматривая потолок в своей каюте. ― Почему эти волны не гасят друг друга?»  
Он знал, конечно, почему. Но отмахивался от этой мысли. Перечитывал конспекты. Переписывал ради забавы стихи разными шрифтами. Играл в регицид. Изучал правила хнефтафля.  
Старался не попадаться на глаза леди Лорелин.  
Она обязательно спросила бы, _что_ Аман Ньюгэтри сообщил своей леди. И ему пришлось бы молчать и смотреть в пол, поскольку он не говорил практически ничего ― но кто ему поверит?

― Не думаю, что разговор вышел за пределы допустимого.  
Брат Ола Духаэс оценивал положение фигур на доске. Аман сплёл пальцы и ждал, что ещё ему расскажут. Несущие Слово любили отвечать на вопросы. Если выбрать правильно того, кому их задавать, то внимательное выслушивание не занимало полдня, а укладывалось минут в сорок.  
― Раньше не доходило до подобного.  
― Значит, леди исчерпала своё терпение. ― Ола мимолётом глянул на замерший над столом сервочереп с хроно. ― Разве можно остановить одним камушком цунами?  
Перелопатив в памяти достаточно скудные познания в гидрологии и сейсмологии, Аман погрузился было в размышления, но Ола передвинул одну из своих фигур и перещёлкнул отсчёт времени на хроно. Наступил ход Ньюгэтри.  
― Не принимай всерьёз фигуру речи, брат. Твой ход.  
― Да, вижу, ― на автомате отозвался Аман. Ситуация выглядела тяжёлой, но её можно было выправить. Если Ола сделает следующий ход так, как хочется Аману.  
― Полагаю, мы вернёмся обратно к легиону, едва миледи примет наиболее рациональное решение. Ей, как и всем, требуется время для размышлений.  
«И лучше всего делать это не там, где слишком много раздражающих факторов», ― добавил про себя Аман, старательно не обращая внимания на усиливающийся зуд по всей длине предплечья. Он не мог позволить, чтобы это было замечено.  
Ситуация на доске изменилась. Аман смотрел на последствия своего хода и быстрого ответа Олы и понимал, что проиграет. Скорее всего. С одной стороны, его устраивал проигрыш, поскольку можно было уйти к себе. С другой ― хотелось выиграть. Хотя бы в этот раз.  
Ход был рискованным и действительно неочевидным. Ола изучил новую расстановку фигур, хлопнул по столу и встал, протягивая руку. Аман, поднявшись, пожал её.  
― С победой, брат.  
― Спасибо. У тебя нет ничего по сейсмологии почитать? Всё равно особо нечем заняться.  
― Да, кое-что есть. Могу по локальной сети переслать архив.  
― Буду рад.

Обезопасив свою каюту от всех возможных средств наблюдения, Аман, шипя и тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, снял броню с руки. Изучил медленно исчезающую надпись на коже. Вытащил небольшой инфопланшет, покрытый с одной стороны какими-то оккультными знаками, и открыл на нём непрочитанные сообщения.  
º Съаде Алп: _«Что с тобой, солнышко?»_  
º Алп Съаде: _«Что случилось?»_  
Выделив оба, Аман послал им успокаивающее: _«Всё в порядке»._  
Ответы последовали незамедлительно.  
º Съаде Алп: _«Куда отправилась Лорелин и что она отколола-то? Семнадцатый на ушах стоит и гудит что растревоженный улей»._  
º Алп Съаде: _«Как ты, ■■■■■?»_  
На первое Аман ответил: _«Не могу сказать. Сейчас мы в имматериуме»_. Над вторым, убрав спойлер, улыбнулся и подумал, что у матушки, может, и холодное сердце, если смотреть со стороны, но внутри она совсем другая. И написал, что вот, выиграл у кузена партию в регицид.  
И мимолётно вспомнил очень, очень давний разговор, когда всё только начиналось. Когда они ещё не покинули Терру.  
«Мы не можем просить вас о подобном. Потому что вы все равны ― и всех мы любим».  
«Мы поймём, если никто не согласится. Будем искать другие способы».  
º Съаде Алп: _«Хорошо. Сообщишь, когда сможешь»_, ― off  
º Алп Съаде: _«Ты молодец»_, ― off  
Аман пролистнул вверх список контактов и, почёсывая предплечье, кратко высказал своё мнение всем братьям из Семнадцатого, куда они могут идти и что он вообще думает о некоторых их договорённостях. Пока все набирали гневные ответы, он свернул приложение и разрешил скачивание архива, который ему, как и было обещано, прислал Ола.  
Движение двери Аман уловил только потому, что образовался мимолётный сквозняк. Он обернулся и судорожно сглотнул.  
― Ты совершенствуешься, ― вместо приветствия сказала леди Лорелин, закрывая за собой. ― Приятно это видеть.  
Аман почтительно склонил голову, хотя и считал, что ему просто повезло. Регицид строится на холодном расчёте, но просто так откидывать везение нельзя.  
― Я передал, что мы в имматериуме, ― глядя в пол, сказал Аман. ― Более ничего.  
― Посмотри мне в глаза, пожалуйста.  
Он поднял взгляд. Всякое говорили: что леди Лорелин видит насквозь, что взгляд её прожигает лжеца… Какая чушь. Тётушка не псайкер. Она просто знает некоторые психологические моменты, связанные с ложью. Брат Сайкос говорил, что в Четвёртом в этом плане пострашнее ― и куда как легче, потому что леди Петра деликатна и тактична.  
― Повтори, пожалуйста.  
Он повторил. И спросил:  
― Вы мне верите?  
Леди Лорелин молчала, сложив руки на груди. Подошла и мягко постучала по голове.  
― Считаю, что ты не лжёшь и это разрывает тебя из-за условностей. Ты хороший человек, Аман. Не позволяй никому отнять это у себя.  
Аман отвернулся.  
И сидел так ещё долго после того, как миледи ушла.


	2. 1-1. The Child. Loss

Тогда царило умирающее лето. Золотой шпиль сиял на закате так, что болели глаза. Старая листва желтела, трава потихоньку жухла, а сад понемногу разрастался: размечали места, куда зимой пересадят новые деревья из очень далёких мест, определяли, где будут высажены весной цветы, строили систему для поливки. Пока что огромная территория выглядела ужасно, но весной это изменится.  
― Может, весной нас пустят там погулять, ― сказала девочка, прижавшаяся носом к холодному оконному стеклу.  
― Может, ― эхом откликнулась девочка, сидящая в комнате на низеньком стуле. ― А может, и не пустят. Никто не знает, как долго продлятся эти работы.  
― Совсем никто?  
― Скорее всего.  
― Всегда можно спросить их.  
Девочка отвернулась от окна. Девочка поднялась со стула.  
Две абсолютно одинаковые девочки смотрели друг другу в глаза. Синхронно кивнули и едва заметно улыбнулись.  
― Съаде торопится.  
― Алп стесняется.  
Они взялись за руки и пошли прочь из своей комнаты в недра Дворца, из которого они пока не нашли выхода.

Съаде Алп в четыре глаза наблюдала, как сёстры разворачивают свои подарки. Определить, какой праздник отмечался сегодня, не представлялось возможным, но Съаде Алп кивнула двумя своими головами, деля пополам идею: конец лета. Возможно, привязка к сбору урожая. Отец не здесь, у него ничего не узнать. Как и у стражей.  
В четыре глаза Съаде Алп изучала сестёр и перебирала в памяти крупицы знания. Хороший наблюдатель умеет делать выводы из увиденного.  
Лиона держалась в стороне от остальных, прижимая к себе длинный свёрток. Скорее всего, холодное оружие. Кое-где обёртка надорвана, а смотрела Первая на что-то ещё, что развернула. И глаза её были полны печали.  
Неопрятная Конни в сорочке до пола не касалась даже банта на подарке. То и дело отдёргивала от него руку, пока Ангелочек Сан не предложила помочь. В четыре руки они развернули тёмную коробку; Восьмая прижалась щекой к доскам, и не было в ней обычного её безумия. Сан же накрыла сестру крылом и немедленно завертела головой, как будто ища что-то.  
Вторая то попадала в поле зрения, то исчезала. То вот она о чём-то негромко говорит с многоимённой Восемнадцатой, то уже возле стены застыла, слушает Регину. Рядом ― Лорелин, накручивающая на палец ленту. Чуть в стороне ― шумная Шестнадцатая, помогающая Рейвен. Романа, вокруг которой груды обёрточной бумаги. Пробующая струны Шестая.  
Съаде Алп переглянулась сама с собой. Едва заметно нахмурилась.  
Гибкая рыжеволосая Магна как раз стояла к ним боком. И одного глаза у неё не было.  
Была только тень. Обещание. Иллюзия. Обман. Не сам глаз, такой же золотой, как его пара, но тень его.  
Съаде Алп едва заметно кивнула собственным мыслям. Не так давно все они болели. И тяжелее всех ― Магна. Отец почти не покидал их всех, и они выздоравливали, крепко вцепившись в свои жизни и папину руку, но Магна угасала.  
А потом она исцелилась.

― Потеря?  
― Утрата.  
Девочка сидела напротив девочки и смотрела в такие же бездонные, как собственные, глаза. День клонился к закату. Лето умирало за окном. Подарки поставлены на места: книги ― на полки, лупы ― в ящик стола.  
― Плата, ― сказали они друг другу.  
― Отец не скажет, ― склонила голову одна.  
― Малкадор может не знать.  
― Или тоже не скажет.  
― Нас он любит немного больше.  
― Съаде.  
Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Услышав, как открывается дверь, синхронно повернули головы. Встали. С одинаковыми улыбками обняли Отца. Он бережно и осторожно погладил их по головам.  
Он уделял им столько времени, сколько мог, и даже немного больше. Девочки понимали, что Отец с радостью оставался с ними всеми как можно дольше, но у него были обязанности.  
― Отец, ― начала одна.  
― Что случилось… ― подхватила вторая.  
― …с глазом Магны?  
― Так ли вы хотите это знать? ― опустившись на одно колено, вопросом ответил Отец.  
― А ты нам не скажешь?  
― Могу, ― помолчав, сказал Он. ― Но это не то знание, что будет вам полезно.  
Девочки задумались. Съаде Алп посмотрела себе в глаза, покачала своими головами. Знать хотелось, но Отец тоже был прав.  
― Можем мы узнать сами? ― спросила Съаде Алп двумя одинаковыми голосами.  
Вопрос для них имел значение. Если бы им запретили, они бы извелись от любопытства, но не стали бы допытываться ни у кого.  
― Можете попробовать, ― вздохнув, сказал Отец, обнимая дочерей-близнецов. ― Но сумейте вовремя остановиться. Это действительно не то знание, которое можно спокойно брать. Я не переживу, если что-то с вами случится. С любой из вас.  
Девочки молчали и льнули к Отцу.  
Они не стали спрашивать о своих пропавших братьях.  
Дочери ― иная стать.


	3. 3-2. The Mother. Raven quill

_Раздумья что тени на стенах пещеры ― пока не выйдешь к свету, не узнаешь, что правда, а что ― лишь иллюзия._  
Фиорахас Квилл не записывал ни одну из своих мыслей. Он осторожно затачивал их чистой логикой, превращал в смертоносное оружие ― и бережно откладывал в темноту. Афористичность мышления казалась ему абсурдной, поскольку цена такого известна, взвешена и определена, однако прочие продолжали считать, что брат Квилл ― писатель, который пока что оттачивает своё мастерство в словах. Некоторые его фразы ушли в легион, но гордости Фиорахас не испытывал. Раздражение ― да.  
Он вздрогнул, ощутив прохладу клинка на своём горле.  
Сколько ни вслушивайся, шагов леди Рейвен не услышишь. Сколько ни вглядывайся в неверные тени и дрожащие огоньки, не увидишь её, пока она вдруг не появится.  
― Слишком просто.  
Клинок исчез, словно его и не было, и Квилл медленно развернулся. Учтиво поклонился, положив руку на сердце, а в памяти мелькнуло: кто-то опустился на одно колено… и ничем хорошим это не кончилось.  
― _Амай_ Рейвен, ― вежливо поприветствовал он её. ― Моё несовершенство очевидно каждому из братьев.  
Она пожала плечами, пряча узкий клинок в широкий рукав. Лёгкая, изящная, смертоносная. Тень, на которую не обратишь внимания ― пока не станет поздно.  
Холодная прелесть зимней ночи, как выражался Тишь Дакъерор.  
― Холодный ум заметил бы, ― нараспев сказала она. ― Чистая логика собрала бы обрывки, которые есть у всех. Увидишь меня, Квилл ― и я отвечу на твой вопрос.  
_Разве есть у меня вопросы?_  
Фиорахас даже не моргал, но леди исчезла так же незаметно, как появилась.

_Логика ― остриё из льда. Хрупка и холодна._  
Фиорахас изучал взглядом потолок и думал: а ведь никто ещё не видел всех леди-примархов вместе, кроме них. Своих тётушек, которые сами, своими руками облегчили племянникам внедрение к себе. Кого-то не меняли с самого начала, кого-то отзывали и назначали в другой легион, но всё это подчинялось определённой логике. Окончательное решение принимала матушка, и никто его не оспаривал.  
Закрыв глаза, Фиорахас вспоминал тот день, когда это началось. Когда его судьба определилась на десятки лет.  
_Когда смотришь на генетических матерей, то различаешь их по таким мельчайшим признакам, что это кажется волшебством. Они так похожи, что легко забыть, кто из них кто. Но Фиорахас, как и его братья, уже привык.  
Кенет легонько тыкает его локтем в бок, и Фиорахас улыбается уголком рта. Слова уже сказаны, остаётся лишь ждать. Беспокойство витало среди них, но никто не переживал сильно. Последнее слово будет за матерью, единой в двух лицах, и это тоже было сказано.  
Первой бураном входит величественная леди Регина, и почти сразу ― и не понять, чуть позже или одновременно ― насмешливая и шумная леди Хорусита; конечно же, каждый видит их по-своему, но Квилл видит их такими и задумывается, почему так, и не обращает внимания почти на остальных ― подмечает детали, не более того; у леди Фулви рыжие глаза, и это выглядит странно и маняще, леди Петра безмятежна, как и леди Этна, и леди Романа, и леди Сидиро, но то разные безмятежности, проистекающие из разных источников; леди Магна где-то в своих мыслях, как и леди Лорелин, леди Сангвиния… счастлива и улыбается, держась за добродушную леди Темпер, а за ними бледная и длиннокосая леди Морра…  
Но ярче всего в памяти последние две, схожие и резко различные.  
Леди Конрадина спокойно покусывает трубку и дымит, но от её выхода Квиллу становится не по себе, животный ужас падает камнем внутри, а потому он переводит взгляд на леди Рейвен ― и это отчего-то успокаивает._  
― И уже тогда они были ближе к нам, чем отцы, ― пробормотал Фиорахас, отгоняя воспоминание. Теперь от него не было проку, пусть лежит себе в темноте.  
Как и всё остальное.  
Фиорахас закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Он знал, что неведомые алгоритмы отреагируют на это: задуют свечи, погасят тусклые лампы, заглушат звуки. Никто не знал, как это работало, даже техножрецы высоких рангов. Но корабль словно присматривал за всеми и давал им возможность поспать в тишине и темноте. Были люди, которым это не нравилось, и они заваливали магоса Логейна требованиями что-нибудь сделать с этим, однако до сих пор ничего не изменилось. Некоторые технодесантники посмеивались и травили в своём узком кругу байки о Многоруком Железе, мол, кому ещё под силу сделать что-то такое, разве что лично Император, но это слишком уж сомнительно. Встречались отважные личности, которые осмеливались напрямую спросить леди-примарха, но она ускользала от ответа.  
Воздух посвежел. Алгоритмы активировали «форточку».  
Стоило бы отправить отчёт, но не хотелось.  
Уже долгие годы Фиорахас не встречался со своими братьями. Он уже так свыкся со своей личиной, что стал бояться своего возвращения.

_Жизнь что шифр без ключа. На неизвестной карте._  
Отчёт был краток и сух. Ни единого лишнего слова. В последнее время не происходило ничего примечательного, но и это нужно было сообщить.  
Фиорахас прикусил губу. Хотелось разорвать эту связь со своими, по-настоящему исчезнуть. И для этого нужна была такая малость — всего лишь узнать, как это работает. Всё. Никаких отчётов. Никаких сообщений. Никакой связи. Никого, кроме других внедрённых.  
Помотав головой, Квилл проверил, насколько он на самом деле одинок у себя и попадает ли в «слепую зону». Удостоверившись, что никто не узнает, чем он занят (просто потому, что не видит, здесь Квилл или нет), Фиорахас достал из тайника несколько спиц и выскользнул в потайную комнату. Её оборудовали специально, но знали об этом лишь трое — сам Квилл, леди Рейвен и матушка.  
В тишине, в темноте, в одиночестве Фиорахас разделся и принялся спицей выписывать по руке срочное сообщение:  
_XIX х2_  
Как всегда, символы растаяли, едва он закончил писать. Как это работало? Почему? Логика подсказывала, что это наверняка псайкерские какие-то штучки, однако инструкции давала матушка ― а уж она не была псайкером ни разу. Логика упорствовала и указывала, что матушка могла обратиться к леди Магне с больным вопросом надёжной и скрытой связи, а значит… а значит, вообще не стоит об этом задумываться. Работает, и точка.  
Если, конечно, Квилл на самом деле не хочет разорвать и эту хрупкую связь.  
Сгиб локтя обожгло. На бледной коже таяли новые символы.  
Он ответил утвердительно и оделся обратно. Информация ещё не была подтверждена окончательно, но слишком много признаков указывало: скоро примарх будет с ними. Скоро леди-примарх обретёт своего утраченного брата и разделит с ним командование. Разделят ли они постель, никто наверняка не знал, но кое-где уже давно принимали ставки на этот счёт. Сколько пройдёт времени, будет ли это началом чего-то большего или просто так, для тела, будет ли вообще или, или, или ― количество комбинаций было несколько десятков, а коэффициенты прыгали как бешеные от одного слова.

_Ложь — правда, вывернутая наизнанку._  
Хорошенько поразмышляв над словами леди Рейвен, Фиорахас сделал вывод, что она не совсем прячется. Ради интереса он сходил к техножрецам и взял копию записи самого последнего совещания перед атакой на цитадель Морисо. Изучил и записал в инфопланшет, что ни в одном из диапазонов без исключений не зафиксировано, когда леди-примарх вошла в штаб. На остальной части записи она присутствовала.  
В основание теории лёг первый кирпичик.  
Для того, чтобы положить второй, пришлось кое-что вспомнить, но с этим Квиллу помог молчаливый и неспешный, как волна-убийца, Ойхе Колкахун. Брат Ойхе в нескольких кивках подтвердил гипотезы Фиорахаса, похлопал поддерживающе по плечу и познакомил без единого слова с некоторыми братьями, которые не отказались кое-что показать. Уверившись в своей правоте окончательно, Квилл с облегчением положил второй кирпичик.  
Третий, оказавшийся даже поважнее остальных, не относился, на первый взгляд, к вопросу. Однако проштудированные книги об искусстве маскировки и наблюдения за тем, как учили и тренировали новобранцев, помогли связать смутную идею с теорией.  
Оставался один вопрос: каким образом леди Рейвен двигается настолько тихо.  
_Её слух тоньше нашего. Её сёстры слышат ничуть не хуже. А уж насколько может быть острым слух Императора?.. _  
Итак, теория покоилась на трёх доказанных фактах. Каждый из них был известен широкому кругу лиц, и Квилл не смог бы уверенно сказать, как именно пересекаются эти множества. Но совпадение явно было значительным.  
Чистая логика и холодный разум.  
Оставалось только увидеть.

_Вопросы ценнее ответов. Ответ дороже вопроса._  
Фиорахас ненадолго отложил свою теорию в сторону, поскольку у него не было вопросов к леди Рейвен. Он перекинулся несколькими словами с братьями, а потом они держали свой маленький незримый совет и решали, можно ли верить новой информации.  
― Но нет оснований не верить, ― певуче сказал Пратик. ― Слишком многое указывает на то, что наши выводы правдивы.  
― Ага, поэтому одно и то же мы передали сколько раз? Десять, двадцать?  
Квилл покачал головой с остальными. Брат Амдхи как всегда ― категоричен и зол. Поджал губы, убрал длинную чёлку, упавшую на глаза ― тёмные, как у всех. И продолжил:  
― Мы нервничаем, братья. Сторонимся друг друга, ага. Почему мы не решили до сих пор, кто передаёт срочные сведения?  
― Потому что это того не стоит, ― заметил тихий Айлин. ― Посмотрите сами: даже сейчас, братья, мы сеем раздоры, разделяем самих себя. А ведь Фиорахас мог изменить это.  
Квилл невольно поёжился под взглядами братьев. Да, его слово имело определённый вес среди них, да, его уважали, но он не хотел ими командовать.  
― Пожалуйста, брат.  
_Но для матери мы равны._  
― Брат?  
Квилл махнул рукой, сдаваясь, и вся их группа как-то просветлела лицами. Как будто стая отыскала для себя вожака и теперь готовилась переложить на него дел с самого маленького титатна.  
― Но только срочные, ― поспешил уточнить он. ― Остальное как всегда. И мне нужен очень хороший вопрос, братья…  
Они обсудили несколько занятных слухов. Сопоставив кусочки, пришли к определённым выводам. Немного поспорили, но сочли данную информацию не стоящей пристального внимания. В конце концов, отчёты подаются постоянно.  
Вопрос не прозвучал, но ответов Квилл услышал достаточно. Перетасовывая в памяти новые и старые вести, он складывал картину происходящего в целом, как и его братья.  
― А что мы тут делаем? ― насмешливо спросил Дзанни, когда пришло время расходиться.  
― В картишки играем.  
― Ужинаем.  
― Ай-яй-яй, ― подмигнул Дзанни. ― Такой леди племянники, а?

_Сколько глаз достаточно для полноты картины?_  
Фиорахас изучал один из множества коридоров и думал, почему они так сторонятся друг друга.  
Самая тёмная тень едва ли скрывала кого-то. Разве что кого-то из младших. Старшие прекрасно понимали, что за такое место идёт серьёзная конкуренция… а значит, стоит занять менее тёмное место и посмотреть, кто туда сунется. Ойхе, поговаривали, в такой темноте отыскал какого-то правителя — сам Квилл не был в той экспедиции — и мягко убедил, что лучше вопросы решать миром, а не пытаться скрыться.  
Они индивидуалисты, вот в чём могло быть дело. Им никогда не говорили, что нужно работать сообща, что важно взаимодействие. Нет, они находились в самых разных частях легиона и очень редко общались между собой. Сейчас-то собрались только потому, что и матушка, и тётушка приказали оказаться рядом ― и тут оказалось единственное место. Каждый придумал себе повод, кроме Квилла. Он всегда был поблизости от леди. Так уж сложилось.  
И на свету прятаться не лучшая затея. С их бронёй лучшим выбором были тени, как ни посмотри, но некоторые умудрялись пропасть из виду, просто оставаясь на месте. Считалось, что это передаётся от генетического отца. Как и… одна небольшая проблема.  
Разобщённые, рассеянные. Кого он обманывает? Они не вернутся. Никто из них никогда не вернётся. Кроличья нора слишком глубока. Может, давно пора переступить через себя и стать целым. Если он попросит… кто знает?  
«Спрятаться можно где угодно, ― шептал тихий голос. ― Если знать, в чём фокус».  
Фиорахас остановился. И медленно поклонился участку стены, который ничем не отличался от прочих.  
― Холодный разум.  
Леди-примарх возникла, как всегда, из ниоткуда. Но там, где предполагал Квилл. Возле того места, на которое он смотрел. Которому выразил уважение.  
― Странно, ― продолжила леди Рейвен, ― что мало кто задумывается, как меня найти.  
― Но такие есть, _амай_?  
― Разумеется. ― Она смотрела на него, скрестив руки, и вдруг Квилл понял, что у миледи тёмно-синие глаза. ― Иначе не может быть. Спрашивай.  
― Вы поддаётесь? ― выпалил космодесантник. Выкладки повернулись под новым углом, обнажая самое простое объяснение. ― _Амай_, разве возможно увидеть вас, если вы не хотите?  
Улыбка, которой его одарила леди Рейвен, мелькнула и исчезла так быстро, что Квилл даже засомневался, что она была.  
― А ты думал, что сможешь? Конечно, думал. Но я не поддаюсь. Я лишь оцениваю, насколько хороши ваши идеи. Спрашивай, но это твой последний вопрос.  
― Правда ли, что ваш брат найден?  
Она отвернулась. Поджала губы. Резко вскинула руку — поправить иссиня-чёрную прядь.  
― Возможно. Надеюсь, что так оно и есть.  
Фиорахас склонил голову и уже поворачивался, чтобы идти по своим делам, как леди обронила:  
― Таково Его слово, и я надеюсь, что не умножит это Его печали.


	4. 2-1. The Maiden. Quietus

Вкрадчивы были тихие шаги в полосах теней и лившегося из пустых проёмов света. Следы ложились в пыли, которой могло быть как тысячи лет, так и несколько часов. Коридор тянулся в бесконечность, однако Алп знала совершенно точно: он закончится залом, в котором её ждут.  
Она двигалась быстро, по привычке обдумывая и анализируя всё вокруг. Откуда свет, если всё это скрыто под землёй? Она заметила краем глаза, когда спускалась сюда, неповреждённые генераторы, не говоря о том, что лампы здесь могли сохраниться, как и кабеля, и остальные системы. Если это светили лампы, разумеется. Она заметила чёрные провалы в дальних стенах множества комнатушек, мимо которых она шла. Что могло быть в той темноте? Отблесков нет, значит, эти провалы не застеклены. Пространство, достаточно огромное, чтобы его не освещал свет из окон? Логичное объяснение, и разумное.  
Тишина что душное одеяло, а под ним — едва слышный шорох шагов. Алп едва заметно нахмурилась, но не остановилась. Чего ей бояться? Так и шла, пока вдруг не возник перед глазами дверной проём.  
А за ним — пустая комната серого камня, сумерки и рыжая чародейка, что сидела на каменном же столе, одной ногой касаясь пола, а другую согнув и обняв. Она подняла взгляд, полный безысходной печали.  
— Ты здесь, — пусто вздохнула она.  
Алп прикрыла глаза, соглашаясь. Она здесь, потому что они так решили. Съаде, к тому же, сама сказала, что не хочет этого видеть, ей легче будет услышать потом от сестры, когда та вернётся.  
— Ты огорчена.  
— Рано или поздно это случилось бы, — сказала Алп, едва заметно пожимая плечами. — Скорбь я оставлю на обратный путь. Как он погиб?  
Магна говорила негромко, не замечая капающих из _не_существующего глаза слёз. Она рассказывала ход кампании в общих чертах, чтобы Алп стало понятнее, и в подробностях — то самое событие. Алп слушала внимательно, подмечая тысячи мелочей, и думала, как же Магна их всех любит — и сыновей, и племянников. Никого она не выделяет из своей любви, каждый ей как родной, и потому так горько ей терять. Мысли, что такова судьба и на войне жертвы естественны, Алп отбросила сразу и постаралась не возвращаться к ним. Не при сестре, у которой небоевые потери превышают боевые, у которой слишком тяжёлое наследие, у которой каждый день — это ожидание чьей-то смерти и бесконечные попытки спасти всех.  
— Ты зря так думаешь, — прервала свой рассказ Магна. — Я ведь вижу.  
Алп склонила голову. Забылась, не вспомнила, что чародейке не нужно специально читать мысли, поскольку она просто их улавливает. Как запах, как блики на воде.  
— Что скажешь?  
— Выбор он сделал сам, — сказала Алп, усаживаясь рядом на стол. — Они все тебя любят. Возможно, Солис счёл, что его смерть будет для тебя менее тяжела, чем гибель его отделения. Они ведь видят, как тебя печалят такие вещи.  
— И пытаются оградить меня от этого, — едва заметно улыбнулась Магна. — Я знаю.  
— Я помню твои требования. Необходима будет замена, не так ли? Или ты против?  
— Ты всё равно поступишь так, как сочтёшь нужным, Алп Съаде. Скорее, мне хотелось навестить вас вместе — если вы обе не будете против и если у нас будет такая возможность, конечно же — и поговорить о разных псайкерских делах с вашими библиариями.  
Алп спрятала улыбку. Она знала, что первый состав либрариумов всех легионов обучался у чародейки. Да и все это знали, это никогда не было закрытой информацией. Другое дело, что мало кто этим интересовался, а потому каждый раз возникала ситуация, когда молодёжь не понимала, отчего их старшие братья так счастливы высокой во всех смыслах гостье…  
— И всё же я попросила прибыть сюда одной из вас не для того, чтобы обсуждать замены, — продолжила Магна. — Мне необходимо его тело для изучения. Я хочу знать, как работает то, что его убило, и создать защиту, чтобы больше никто не умер. Во всяком случае, по этой же причине.  
— Ты могла спросить об этом и сама, и через других моих сыновей. — Алп поднялась и прошлась по комнате под бдительным взором золотого ока Магны. — Мы бы ответили, что так или иначе, но после всего он должен быть возвращён.  
— В этом и заключена проблема. Я не уверена, что тело сохранится.  
Слишком загадочно, но когда дела чародейки были просты? Алп потёрла переносицу. Всё равно что ловить туман голыми руками.  
— Иными словами?..  
Чародейка пожала плечами. Вечно печальная, вечно скорбящая, вечно на краю. Алп знала это. Видела в пластике движений, в позе и в единственном глазе.   
И не выдающая ничьих секретов.  
— Я могу взглянуть на него?  
Магна кивнула. Поднялась. Обернулась и скинула что-то на пол со стола — что-то почти незаметное, почти невидимое, похожее на дымку, лёгкую рябь. И на столе обнажилось тело.  
— Смотри. Но постарайся не касаться голыми руками.  
— Заразно?  
— Может быть. Но пока это не похоже на биологическую заразу. Скорее, какое-то порождение имматериума.  
Алп приблизилась к столу. Ей захотелось, несмотря на просьбу не трогать, коснуться хоть немного, однако она взяла себя в руки. Чародейка никогда не стала бы говорить о мнимой угрозе.  
Задержав дыхание, Алп всмотрелась в черты погибшего Солиса.  
Его словно покрыли тонкие нити серебра. В открытых глазах ей почудился отблеск серебра — на самом дне зрачков, этой абсолютной чёрной дыры, не требующей жертв. Серебро поблёскивало в коже, как будто находилось там всегда, истончалось, уходило вглубь и возвращалось — паутина, и только. Броня тоже изменила свой цвет: она посерела, подёрнулась линиями серебра, словно неведомый паук и тут прошёлся.  
— Он стал таким уже после смерти? — отойдя на шаг, спросила Алп. Она прикрыла глаза и отметила про себя, что Солис должен быть находиться на остриё атаки либо…  
— Он стал таким, защищая своих братьев, — просто ответила Магна. — Как бы это ни звучало.  
Алп кивнула и вновь склонилась над телом. Мёртвое лицо завораживало, казалось совершенно лишним разрешение изучить его, потому что это исказило бы застывшие черты. Изменённые.  
Она отошла, закрыла глаза и скрестила руки на груди. Сделала глубокий вдох.   
— Это всё же воздействует, — звучал голос Магны. Алп вслушивалась в него и перекладывала мысли, тасовала их и раскидывала, выстраивала связи и отбрасывала их. — Дыши глубже. Слушай мой голос, сестра. Слушай. Когда их группа спустилась в катакомбы, они были настороже. Огонь, как думали они, способен вывести любую заразу, и так чаще всего и бывает. Но не в этот раз…  
Алп вслушивалась. Вслушивалась и представляла, на что это было похоже. Смерть из ниоткуда. Которую приходится кому-то забирать себе, чтобы остальные могли уйти.  
— Сморкайся. Вот, смотри.  
Алп смотрела на серебряную пыль на белой ткани платка.  
— Ещё раз.  
Пыль шла вместо соплей и казалась неиссякаемой…

В воздухе пахло пылью. Пол расчерчивали полосы света и тени. Где-то там, в конце коридора, была комната, в которой её ждала сестра. Рыжая и печальная чародейка.  
_+Не сердись+_  
Всё в порядке.  
+Хорошо. Жди, я скоро приду+


	5. 3-3. The Mother. Ginger maze

У него не было имени в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в это понятие. Он менял их, как модники меняют перчатки, а из-за немалого количества аристократичных выродков вокруг он прекрасно знал, как часто это бывает. Вынужденный держать в памяти не только сотни и тысячи сведений, но и лично ему неприятные тонкости этикета Европы, он принимал это с олимпийским спокойствием.  
За это, как он полагал, его и отправили под крыло Королевы Пауков.  
― Мой дорогой брат уверен, что сумеет разрешить всё дипломатическими методами, ― уткнувшись в толстое стекло гостиной, произнесла леди. ― Насколько он прав?  
― Мне сообщили, что он поспорил с лордами Хорусом и Леманом.  
Леди отмахнулась. Тысячелиловый шёлк, её бесконечное сегодняшнее одеяние, заструился, следуя её движению. Широкий рукав был до ужаса похож на крыло.  
Традиционные одеяния древней восточной страны ― длинные, лёгкие, многослойные.  
― Мальчишки. Не это я спрашиваю.  
― Мне тяжело осуждать решение примарха, ― спокойно ответил он.  
Тихо записывавшая бесконечную летопись Маэвис подняла на него взгляд. Он мало общался с личной летописицей леди, но всегда знал: она здесь. Она наблюдает. Запоминает. Записывает. Он скользнул по ней взглядом и запомнил на случай, если появятся вопросы.  
― Что же, тогда будем готовиться к войне. ― Леди развернулась стремительно и плавно; её рыжие нечеловеческие глаза горели ― как всегда. Она была разгневана, но не позволяла чувствам взять над собой верх. Белоснежные волосы струились водопадом, и эта банальность прекрасно отображала их суть. Не хватало лишь витающих вокруг бабочек, чтобы обмануть любого человека… чтобы он поверил: перед ним ― нимфа, фея, совершенное создание.  
― Мы всегда к ней готовы.  
― Но не сейчас. Поверь, нас трогает другая война. Не та, что может развязать мой возлюбленный брат, но та, что…  
Он склонил голову, показывая, что понимает, о чём речь. Королева Пауков не стала договаривать. Она злилась, потому что ей предстояло вести действия параллельно и в самых тёмных тенях как можно незаметнее.  
― Иди. Мне нужно поразмыслить.

Несомненно, наличие Фабия в группе, которую брал с собой лорд Фулгрим, делало задачу много проще. Паука леди любила и привечала, насколько это возможно. Паук, при всей своей страсти отчуждаться от живых, делал для генетической матери серьёзное исключение.  
Это открывало некоторые дополнительные возможности.  
― Она сказала, что ей понадобятся анализы местной флоры, ― сказал он Фабию, спустившись в апотекарион. ― Не слишком ли это обременит тебя?  
Фабий измерил гостя взглядом и пожал плечами. К нему он тоже испытывал некоторую слабость. Возможно.  
― Она могла сказать это лично, ― вернувшись к своим делам, сказал Фабий.  
― У неё свои планы, как я понимаю. Она просила ещё сделать ей копии генетических исследований населения. И сказала, что обязательно поговорит с тобой до вылета.  
Фабий кивнул. Возможно, у него были ещё вопросы, но задавать он их не стремился ― или задал бы леди. Она питала к нему слабость и ответила бы в любом случае.  
― Мейз.  
Он обернулся к апотекарию.  
― Она плетёт?  
― Собирается.  
Фабий вновь кивнул.  
Сочтя поручение окончательно выполненным, Мейз покинул апотекарион. Ему ещё было необходимо сообщить о развитии ситуации дальше, повидаться ещё с несколькими братьями, которым нужно было дать несколько поручений: он сам теперь не мог их выполнить.  
Леди забирала его вниз.  
И, как он отметил, укорив себя за леность мышления, подготовила наипростейший канал передачи данных. Она ведь будет либо сама навещать Байла, либо отправлять тех двоих, кого решила взять с собой. А Паука никто не любил настолько, чтобы находиться с ним постоянно рядом. Почему бы и не воспользоваться этим?

Леди не произнесла ни слова. Она просто принимала к сведению всё, что происходило вокруг. Как она сказала Мейзу и Тезеусу ― «мы не за тем, чтобы вмешиваться». И они не вмешивались тоже. Не общались с избранными лордом Фулгримом братьями, ограничившись приветственными кивками. Не обращали внимания на людей.  
Они наблюдали. Подмечали: Мейз ― нюансы и мелочи, а Тезеус, как он предполагал, картину в целом. Молча переглядывались и вновь изучали всё вокруг. Мейз даже лениво подметил, что брат может быть в курсе его небольшого секрета. Из доживших до встречи с примархом очень и очень мало кто знал, кем был Мейз на самом деле. Ещё меньше подозревало, что он тут не один такой. А уж истинное количество знала и вовсе только леди. И этим она не делилась с братом.  
Он как бы невзначай взглянул на неё: высокая фигура, почти полностью укутанная в плащ. И аквила вместо фибулы. Знак Императора.  
― Тебе не нужно наблюдать за всем своими глазами.  
― Я не собираюсь делать хоть что-то, что может тебе помешать. Мне лишь интересна культура Визаса, не более того. Возможно, социальные структуры займут меня куда больше, чем я могу предполагать сейчас.  
― Так ли это, сестра моя?  
― Ну что же… Возможно, я слегка придам вес твоим словам, но не более. Это твой выбор, как поступать. Как присоединить этот мир к нам. Я не стану вмешиваться.  
Он спрятал улыбку, чтобы не выдать ложь леди. Хотя разве было это настоящей ложью? Она легко могла не вмешиваться лично, а про сыновей или склонившихся перед ней людей не прозвучало ни слова. Или же за спиной возлюбленного брата она будет делать то, что считает нужным ― а если её поймают на этом, то укажет: в дела брата она _в самом деле_ не вмешивалась. Разве хоть слово она сказала на этот счёт? Нет.  
Не зря за глаза в Третьем свою леди прозвали Королевой Пауков. Она умело сплетала паутину событий из незначительных, казалось бы, вещей, и получала то, что хотела.  
― Поговорим об этом потом.  
Леди склонила голову: она услышала и согласилась. Более к разговору примархи не возвращались.  
Во всяком случае, при свидетелях.

Этикет Визаса вызывал невольное отвращение, в отличие от этикета Европы. Он терпеть его не мог, однако знал и, мягко говоря, умел его применять не хуже оружия. Со стороны аристократы легко улавливали все невербальные посылы стоящего у стены космодесантника в полной броне, что само по себе было более чем откровенным плевком в лицо от леди, однако выражать уже своё недовольство могли исключительно в рамках тех же правил. Его это совершенно устраивало и не мешало спокойно наблюдать. Иногда он словно невзначай подносил руку к виску, чтобы поправить выбивающиеся белёсые пряди: внешне безобидный жест скрывал незаметные передачи по воксу. Едва ли кто-то здесь владел морзянкой, тем более заточенной под вокс-передачи. А Тезеус остался снаружи, поскольку так велела леди. Впрочем, он даже выглядел счастливым, оставаясь на свежем воздухе.  
Отмечая движения посторонних, он задавался вопросом, как леди терпит всё в своём плаще. Она не сняла его, никак не показала, что скрывает под ним, и с милой улыбкой раскланивалась с аристократами. О, она умела произвести впечатление! Особенно когда смотрела своими невероятными рыжими глазами и улыбалась.  
Она мимоходом развернулась. Он прочёл по губам, что может идти к брату и ждать её снаружи. Остальное, видимо, было не их заботой. Покушение? Что же, в этом змеином кубле возможно и не такое. Успешное? Что поделать, люди внезапно смертны, они не должны вмешиваться, они обещали лорду Фулгриму, что сами не будут ему мешать и леди напоминать об этом будут. Провальное покушение? Неудивительно.  
Когда он выходил, ничего ещё не началось.  
Когда он дошёл до Тезеуса, тот перестал делать вид, что созерцает местные пейзажи, и сказал:  
― Основа.  
Он кивнул. Тезеус добавил:  
― Лоррис.  
― Сообщение?  
― Да.

Поскольку леди попросила присутствовать, пришлось присоединиться к группе, которую привёл лорд Фулгрим. Мейз вполуха слушал, что говорили, и прикидывал, как именно дипломатия зайдёт в тупик, зачем леди вышла вместе с лордом ― и слово дали им вместе, вот что странно ― и что она собирается делать. Наиболее очевидным выглядело предположение, что она сейчас придаст веса словам брата. Она говорила об этом до того, как они все вместе спустились на поверхность Визаса. Переговоры из кулуаров перешли на официальный и публичный уровень.  
Что-то она должна сделать. Но что? Вариантов Мейз мог придумать достаточно, и при этом ни на шаг не приблизившись к действительности. У леди получалось удивлять. Он связывал это с определённой ограниченностью собственного мышления.  
Он лениво слушал, когда ни с чем не сравнимый удар ногой в керамитовой броне об пол резко расколол поднявшийся шум.  
Леди распахнула плащ.  
Под ним она прятала своё полное боевое облачение.  
― Мой брат предлагает вам путь мира, ― чётко заговорила она, обводя колючим взглядом рыжих глаз всех присутствующих. ― Он протягивает вам оливковую ветвь мира и предлагает стать равными среди равных. Вновь процветать. Он верит, что вы достаточно разумны и прислушаетесь к голосу разума. Что вы присоединитесь миром.  
Тишина повисла после её слов. Она же, положив руку на эфес своего меча, продолжила:  
― Я же ― человек войны. Я пройдусь по Визасу огнём и мечом, я утоплю его в крови и возрожу оставшееся покорным. Меня не тронут ни ваши мольбы, ни ваша жестокость. Я присоединю этот мир к Империи Владыки Людей так или иначе. И потому я говорю: вслушайтесь в слова моего брата. Он ищет мира; он хочет возвысить вашу родину, чтобы она сияла на картах и каждому было бы знакомо её имя. Я же поступлю так, как сочту нужным ― или же так, как я вам сказала. Решайте.  
Она вежливо поклонилась и, не дожидаясь реакции, покинула Тронный зал.  
Мейз, поймав взгляд Тезеуса, склонил голову ― и незамеченными они выскользнули прочь.  
Следом за своей леди.

― Полагаю, это заставит их задуматься, ― пригубив вина, сказала леди на кемосийском.  
Они держали свой маленький совет на одном из балконов резиденции губернатора, переговариваясь на языке, который был бы местным определённо не знаком. Леди, по её же словам, вежливо попросила местного правителя, и Мейз прикидывал, что скрывалось на самом деле за этими словами. В чём заключалась её вежливость и не было ли это на самом деле просьбой к канцлеру? А может, к лорду Фулгриму?  
― Может быть, не только их, ― кивнул Мейз. ― Один из наших братьев изучает местное искусство фехтования.  
― Он побеждает, ― пророкотал Тезеус.  
― Он показывает им себя, ― возразил Мейз.  
― Глупец, ― поморщилась леди. ― Они проигрывают намеренно, не так ли?  
Они склонили головы, признавая такую возможность. Это было вообще первое, о чём они оба подумали. Правда, Тезеус определённо промолчал и не стал говорить вслух, что лично он думает об умственных способностях Кирия. Мейз же отвёл брата в сторону и напомнил ему, что не только он тут может учиться. Тот предпочёл отмахнуться, а развивать тему могло быть опасно.  
― Надеюсь, ему успеют преподать безболезненный урок до того, как эти игры зайдут слишком далеко, ― сказала леди. ― Что насчёт… местного идеалиста?  
Мейз провёл рукой по лицу. Он воспользовался несколькими способами, чтобы отыскать информацию за пределами общеизвестной. Леди выразила своё неодобрение, однако благосклонно приняла отчёт.  
― Нежизнеспособно, полагаю. Я не изучал философские течения, однако осмелюсь предположить, что эти идеалы относятся к разряду утопических. Наш добрый высокий друг, ― леди с улыбкой кивнула, принимая такое иносказательное обозначение канцлера, ― перед ними вполне может преклоняться.  
― Прекрасно.  
Он попробовал местное вино и высказал ещё одно предположение насчёт канцлера. Леди рассмеялась, как будто ей рассказали хорошую шутку, которую местные не смогли понять из-за языкового барьера.  
Но это была игра.  
Плетение паутины.  
― Дитя моё, ― обратилась она к Тезеусу, ― ты скучаешь. Изучи возможности незаметно и быстро вернуться обратно. Подготовь необходимое для этого. Используй все возможные способы. Если предположения о нашем добром друге окажутся верны, нужно иметь достаточно мотков для вязания.  
Тезеус поднялся, поклонился и отправился делать то, о чём говорила леди. Та же, проводив его взглядом, понизила голос до порога слышимости Астартес и перешла на терранский готик:  
― Сыны существуют. Я вышла на контакт с ними.  
― Перспективно? ― на том же языке спросил он.  
― Не думаю. Их учение ущербно и не переживёт столкновения с реальностью. Так всегда бывает, к сожалению. Из стройной системы выбрасывают буквально фундамент, а потом пытаются сохранить рушащиеся стены и удержать падающую крышу.  
― А…  
― Ах, сейчас они пытаются читать по губам, но я буду удивлена, если они успешно разберут наш скромный разговор… ― Она вновь пригубила вина и заговорила уже спокойно и понятно для всех: ― Я ведь беспокоюсь. Фулгрим упоминал, что на него покушались, и нет слов, чтобы описать мою тревогу!  
Мейз проглотил крутившийся на языке вопрос и поприветствовал стремительно шагающего к ним канцлера. Леди повернула голову и прямо-таки расцвела улыбкой, прощебетала, как она рада видеть господина канцлера Коринфа…  
― Я был бы польщён, если вы называли меня Беллеросом, ― улыбнулся слегка запыхавшийся канцлер, подойдя к ним.  
― Только чтобы доставить вам удовольствие, ― ответила леди. ― Я как раз думала поискать встречи с вами… Дитя моё, ― обратилась она к Мейзу, ― напомни своим братьям, что я давно не видела их.  
― Как пожелаете, миледи.


End file.
